Missing Links
by suhouicheonsa
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora now lives a normal life with his friends Kairi and Riku. But when both disappear mysteriously and Organization XIII returns, Sora needs to go on another journey to find and defeat Organization XIII.


**A/N: Wassup Kingdom Heart lovers? I love the games itself :3 so I decide to write a fanfic! (Ps, I never "Played" the games cx) Please don't forget to review! :**

**Note to my Dance Central Readers: I'm still writing one shots don't worry c: **

_Once upon a time_

_A girl who is one of the Seven Princesses_

_A boy who wields a weapon called a Keyblade_

_The two have a connection linked to them_

_A past, a story in the history throughout time_

_The vague memories that brought them closer_

_The stories that made them more physically and mentally stronger_

_The events that vanquished them_

_Their connection turned into one._

Chapter 1: Transformation

I sat on the rocks of the beach, viewing the sunset-dipped sky. It felt strange, returning back home after the end of Organization XIII and the commotion- it went crazy. I'm back in my normal life- school, sports, and friends… All of what a typical 17-year-old boy would do.

A month ago, mysterious events happened in Destiny Islands. Riku had disappeared while walking back home from a game of ball. Kairi… She disappeared as well. It was unknown what Kairi was doing before she disappeared. My two best friends were gone- vanished from our home.

"Sora! Sora!" I hear my name called from the distance. It didn't sound like Tidus, Wakka or Selphie. But, it really sounded familiar. But it hit me when I heard a quack. Donald and Goofy.

I smiled wide and hopped off the rocks to see Donald and Goofy, who are running to me with joy. I started to run to, "Donald! Goofy!"

As soon I drew near them, the two tackled me hard to the ground.

"Sora, we are so glad to see you!" Goofy pulled me up to my feet, giving me a very tight hug. He heard me gasping for air, so he let go from me. "Sorry."

"Wow Sora," Donald gazed at me. "You look different. Taller than the last time we saw you."

"Thanks, anyway let's get to the point." I chuckled and looked at the two. "Why are you guys here?

"The king ordered us to tell you this message." Donald began. He took a breath, and then continued. "Kairi is held captive by Organization XIII."

I coughed. "What? I thought they're gone for good!"

"Apparently, a month ago there were sightings of one of the members, Axel." Goofy noted. "I hate to say this… But he took Kairi."

I looked down to my feet. I felt anger rushing over me like a wave. I clenched my fists and shook my head. "No…" I looked up to both of them. "Is there any way to get here back?"

"Going on an adventure just like the old times!" Donald and Goody smiled at me. I had to smile too.

"Plus we know how much you want to save your princess." Goofy smirked and winked at me. I flushed and gave out a gawky smile.

"Sooo, I get to miss school right?" I grinned. I felt excited.

Goofy nodded. "But you have to make a promise about this."

My excitement wore off and my smile faded. "What promise?"

"No matter how far we go on the adventure, the risks can grow bigger and chances are Destiny Islands…" He took a faint sigh. "Can be taken over by Organization XIII."

I sighed and thought about it. It's either going out to save Kairi but let Organization XIII take over my home or don't save Kairi but protect my home.

I wanted to say 'I'll not go with you, I'm sorry'. But instead, I gave them a faint smile and told them, "Okay, I'll take the risks and go on with you two."

The two gave me a big grin that can take their whole face and pulled me into a tight, squeezy hug. They hugged me so tight that my lungs cried for air. I coughed as soon they released me.

"Now, we need to take you back to the castle but first," Donald smacked me on the chest, looking at my clothes sternly. "You need something else to wear, cause you are not gonna go in your school uniform!"

I looked at my uniform. A white collar shirt with a plaid blue tie with plaid blue pants along with black sneakers. It would be pretty pathetic to fight in my uniform. I blushed in embarrassment and had to agree with the duck.

"Open the gate, Goofy!"

Goofy gave his special chuckle he always has. He stretched his arm in front of him his hand was opened. A dark vortex appeared and it was the teleportation thingy-ma-jig. I don't know. He signaled me and the duck to follow him and we obliged.

I can't wait to kick ass. This will be a hell of an adventure.

We arrived in a flash from the vortex and landed on the castle grounds. An 'oof' escaped from my mouth, getting a bad landing. I stood up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. Some first stained on it, but I don't care. We quickly went inside and saw two familiar faces that are waiting on the red carpet. I smiled.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

I gave them a grin and bowed, before exchanging hugs. I felt sheepish around them due to the fact I look like a mess thanks to the fall.

"Sora," Mickey smiled and looked at me. "It's been a while..."

I placed my hands behind my head, giving him a smile back. "Yep! Two years..."

"Welcome back, Sora." Minnie welcomed me back.

"Thank you, your highness."

"So, you received my message." Mickey said.

"Yes, and I accept to go on the journey."

"But before you do anything," Mickey said sternly and looked at my clothes.

I choked out a laugh. "I know."

"You also need more magic than you have right now," Mickey told me while two guards pulled me to a room. "From people's words, I hear that the Organization's magic is more powerful than ever."

I gulped and nodded. Mickey told me more facts and stories about the Organization, whom is more stronger than the last I encountered them. What Mickey's telling me is all true. In fact, I felt excited to kick their asses but in another case nervous. In the room I went in with Mickey, a figure in a light blue cloak was standing there. I rarely seen her before, but I think King Mickey must know who this is.

"Oh you must me Sora," The woman said, giving me a smile.

I nodded and smiled. _Who is she? Do I know her at all?_

"I'm the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella," She introduced herself. "You are here for a new set of clothes, am I correct?"

_Cinderella. She's one of the Seven Princesses along with Kairi. _"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, just stand still." The Fairy Godmother raised her wand. "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

In a flash, my clothes glowed very bright; so bright that it blinded my eyes. I shut my eyes really tight the light still blinded me.

"Sora, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times because the light blinded me. I looked down, looking at my new set of clothes. It consisted a white shirt underneath a black, sleeveless sweater. On the back of the sweater marked a grey X. My pants are black, along with my black and white shoes. I still retain my crown necklace but something else made me look a bit more legit. A metallic yellow shoulder guard rested on my right shoulder and a yellow/white brace that covered my right wrist and hand while a black/yellow glove ended up on my left. I had two rings on my left and right index fingers- a black and a white one.

"Wow," is all my friends could say. I could say the same thing. The Fairy Godmother did a heck of a good job.

"Wow," I admired my outfit in awe. "Thank you."

"Oh I am not done just yet," she insisted and raised her wand again, but instead of saying her magic words, she waved it once.

A blue aura surrounded me and in less than three seconds, it vanished. I gave her a puzzled look, so did the others. She told me to snap my fingers high up in the air. I didn't know what is she thinking but I did it anyway. I snapped my fingers and a flash entered the room.

I opened my eyes and I'm not in my new clothes. I rushed to the mirror and find myself looking way different. I have blonde hair, not brown. Blue eyes, not brown eyes. What on earth…

"Sora, what happened?!" Goofy exclaimed as he looked at me. "You're more different!"

"He regained his magic, but it is more powerful than before." Fairy Godmother explained to me. "You just don't casts powerful spells, you can also change into your Nobody."

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, with surprised looks.

Roxas. It did explain a lot. But I still don't get it. How am I Roxas but I'm controlling him?

"Roxas is still in your heart, but you can change from him to you. You don't contain his memories or skills. It's like you're an illusion to others."

"But, how can I turn back to normal?" I asked, dying to return in my original self.

"Do the same thing like what you did to transform into your illusion."

The Fairy Godmother explained to me the pros and the cons of my new improved magic and some secrets spells I learned. I thanked her for the magic and clothes, plus the illusion. I can mess up people's minds but I have to be careful. I left the room with my two friends and met up with the King.

"Sora, you look fantastic!" Mickey exclaimed to me. I gave him a grin. "Are you sure you want to go on this journey? It'll take many risks."

"As long as I'm alright, I'm good to go." I said, giving him a thumb up. I glanced at my friends. "You guys ready to kick butt!"

Goofy and Donald gave me a bigger grin. "We sure are!"

As we left the castle, I thought about how this journey will begin and end up. Maybe there might be new worlds this coming up journey. I can't wait I'm stoked.

Our first world to go: Hollow Bastion.

**Did you guys liked it? Should I continue?**

**Note: it takes places directly two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II (I know I said it in the summary) but the events of **_**Blank Points **_**never happened. So I hoped you liked it. **

**Review please! C:**

**YuRi**


End file.
